Sex Games
by TheWrittenJourney
Summary: An altercation between Harry and Malfoy turns into something a little bit more, and before they know it they are stuck in the middle of a bet that neither are willing to lose. Warning slash Drarry HarryDraco boyxboy mature language


Draco sneered at the boy beneath him, who bucked and twisted in a vain attempt at escape.

"You had this coming, you fucking prick. Shut the fuck up and take it like a man - or should I say bitch."

Harry's only response was to wrench his arms violently, nearly succeeding in loosening Draco's grip. Swearing, Draco focused his attention on the task at hand. Reaching up swiftly, Draco trapped Harry's arms in the restraints attached to the headboard. When Draco's victim continued to struggle, he reached out and pinched the other boy hard on the chest. Harry cried out harshly at the sudden attack, and stopped his movements. Releasing his grasp on the flesh, Draco paused for a minute to watch the as the reddened skin slowly faded to match the golden colour of the surrounding flesh.

Draco dragged his eyes away from the oddly fascinating site and looked up to find the Boy Wonder watching him anxiously.

"Are you frightened, Potter?" he drawled, smirking.

"N-no" came the stuttered response.

Pointedly ignoring the lack of skill or effort put into that denial, Draco raised an eyebrow. "You should be Potter, because I have you exactly where I want you."

And with that, Draco left the room.

Harry lay on the bed, trying once again to tug his arms free of the bindings. Sighing in defeat as they held firm, he stared at the ceiling and tried to remember just how he had gotten into this mess.

_**Smack. **Harry's fist crashed into the side of Draco's face. Draco staggered back a few steps, then returned with a punch of his own. Harry fell back several steps with the force of it._

"_What's the matter, Potty? Can't keep up with a REAL man? Maybe you should get that mudblood friend of yours to fight me for you," Draco sneered._

_Harry saw red. "You'll regret that, Malfoy!" he spat angrily, then tackled him to the floor._

_They rolled around, each struggling to gain the upper hand on the other. It was several minutes before they realized that they weren't trying to hit each other anymore. Draco was the first to notice, when he had finally pinned Harry successfully to the floor beneath him. Elation flooded through him, as he secretly rejoiced at finally beating Harry at something. It was then that he realized that that wasn't all he was feeling._

_Draco blinked, and looked down at Harry. Just as he was about to make a scathing remark about the evident erection he could feel pressing into him from below, he became captivated by the sight of Harry red lips, slightly swollen from their fight and parted as he breathed. He turned red as he felt an answering stirring within him._

_The two boys locked eyes, before Draco leaped up and away from Harry, as if burned._

"_Merlin, Potter, if I knew you would be turned on by that, I would have kept my distance," he sneered, smoothing his robes._

_Harry climbed quickly to his feet. "I wasn't turned on by that!" He denied in a shaky voice. His voice turned sly, "Though I'm pretty sure you can't say the same thing."_

_Draco growled angrily, then narrowed his eyed. "Being attracted to males is nothing to be ashamed of. I am aware that I am a very attractive specimen. However, you are very delusional if you think I could ever be attracted to a mess of a person like you."_

_Harry turned bright red. "It would be a cold day in hell before I was ever turned on by YOU, Malfoy!"_

"_So you mean to say that it was merely an effect of the position you found yourself in. Interesting. I didn't realize you were a kinky one, Potter."_

"_Not everyone is as perverted as you, Ferret."_

"_Methinks he doth protest too much," said Draco idly, picking a piece of imaginary lint off of his sleeve._

_Harry didn't know what annoyed him more - the whole idea that he would be turned on by that fight, or by Draco's evident lack of interest. He swiftly discarded the latter idea._

Harry sighed, and closed his eyes as he waited quietly for Draco to come back (he wasn't about to scream and have someone find him in such a compromising position). Eventually, he fell asleep.

Draco stood in the doorway as he watched the other boy sleeping. 'He looks so beautiful, I could kiss him.' Draco caught himself before he ended up doing just that. 'I can't let him win this round. I have to make him give in first.'

Harry stirred as he felt someone staring at him. Opening his eyes, he could feel himself blushing as he recognized the look in Draco's eyes. 'Damn, he better stop staring at me like that, or else I might lose this stupid bet.'

Ah, yes, this whole situation was the result of a simple bet. As their earlier fight had turned into a heated argument, Harry had gotten so angry, that he had blurted out without thinking "I bet I can get you to come faster than you can get me too." And so, Harry found himself tied to a bed, as the first round began. The only rule - no one gets hurt (seriously), and no one gets kissed. On the lips anyway. To do so would be to automatically forfeit the round. And nobody wanted that.

"So, Harry, are you ready to begin?"

Harry shivered as Draco slowly approached him, with that predatory gleam in his eyes. "Whatever," was the best retort he could come up with, as the other climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

Draco smirk. "Then let the games begin."

"I have to say, Potter, I'm impressed. You lasted much longer than I expected you too. It took nearly four hours to get you to come. Although, I was gone for an hour and a half of that, so I suppose it was really only two and a half hours. Still, that's not bad I guess."

Harry seethed, and saw red. "You probably won't last nearly as long."

"And why is that? Are your seduction skills that much superior to my own?"

Harry just glared at Draco, until the other boy sighed and leaned over to release him. "We'll meet back here next weekend, and then it will be your turn."

And with that, both boys got up and left the room of requirement (At ten minute intervals, of course, to ensure that no one found out about what they were up to).

"Hey, Harry, are you okay there?" Ron muttered out of the side of his mouth as they worked quietly on their potion.

Dragging his eyes once again away from Draco, Harry tried to focus on his friend. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I dunno, you seem little… distracted lately. You've been staring at ferret boy all day. Do you think he's up to something?"

"Huh? I don't think so; maybe he's been acting a little off lately. We got in a fight a few days ago, that's all."

"You got in a fight with him?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ron was starting fret now. Really, and everybody called Hermione the mother hen of the bunch. "Did you get hurt badly? You should have told me and 'Mione so we could have healed you, or at least backed you up! I'm gonna kill that ferret!"

"Calm down Ron, I'm fine. Really."

"That must have the night this weekend when you didn't come back till like four in the morning. Did you go to the hospital wing to get healed? Is that what took so long?"

"Uh, sure…" It was really difficult to be lying to his friends like this.

Beside him, Hermione looked slightly concerned. "As long as you're alright…?"

"No permanent damage done, except to him."

"Right on!!! You still should have gotten me. I'd have liked to take a swing at the git myself."

"Ron shut up and work, before Snape docks points for talking!"

"Too late, Ms. Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor each for disrupting my class. Next time it will 15."

The group wisely shut up, and got back to work, though Ron was clearly dying to ask more questions.

"Hey, Weasel, Mudblood, Potter. You're all looking particularly _dirty _today. I suppose you'd better get used to it though, you'll be living in filth like that the rest of your lives. It's a shame that blood traitors such as yourselves are incapable of bettering yourselves. I guess that's what happens when you have more offspring than you can count." Draco smirked, as his little crew of Slytherins cackled at the joke.

"Oh, Draco, you're so funny," simpered Pansy, practically hanging off of Draco's arm.

"You'd better watch your mouth, Malfoy." Harry stepped towards the Slytherin calmly, dusting the dirt off of his hands from Herbology as he went. "You never when someone might… _punish_ you for something you say."

"Is that a threat, Potter?"

"More like a promise."

Draco smirked, though part of him felt uneasy. "_Whatever_ you say." He turned and left, the other Slytherins on his heals.

Hermione looked around confused. "Did anyone else notice all the italics in this conversation. You'd think there was something else going on between the two of you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "I think I know what you're implying, but I'm not sure I like it."

Ron just scratched his head, utterly baffled. "Come on, lets go."

The remaining days until the weekend remained for the most part uneventful, except for the few moments when Harry's friends confused his devious plan makings for something more mundane.

"Are you sick?" "Did that little ferret say anything to you?" "Are you stressed about school work, cause you know I'm always willing to help-" "Hey, so you'd let him copy your work, but not me?! So unfair!" "I said help, not copy, you idiot!"

Hey, what are friends for?

'Hmmmm, should I use ropes, or handcuffs? No, I wouldn't want to copy the ferret. Did I just call him that? Damn, Ron's getting to me. Anyway, getting back on track. Maybe I should take a whole different route to it; something more romantic. I know just the thing!'

The following weekend, Harry was putting the finishing touches on the room, as Draco walked in.

"…I never knew you were such a romantic Potter."

Harry smirked - his evil plan was working.

"Sit down, and make yourself comfortable. Would you like a glass of wine? Some chocolate covered strawberries? Or how about some oysters?"

"Where did you get all this from Harry?" Draco asked, more than a little awed.

"I have connections in the kitchens. Dobby was willing to do me a little favour."

Draco blinked, momentarily distracted. "Dobby's here?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Now, help yourself." And for the next hour, Harry plied Draco with wine, and the food (which were all natural aphrodisiacs).

After nearly an hour had gone by, Draco turned to Harry and asked "When are you gonna get started?" He was more than a little tipsy by this point, but not yet slurring his words.

"Oh, but I already have. Now, take off your pants."

"Wha-what?!" Draco spluttered, slightly panicked, and slightly more turned on. "Wh-why?

"Because, silly, it's a little hard to seduce you when you're fully dresses."

"…Oh"

"Yeah."

Draco stood up, and began fumbling with his belt. Harry sighed, and came over to help.

"Here," he said, deftly removing the belt, and unbuttoning the pants. Harry stepped back as Draco pushed them down over hips, then stepped out of them, leaving his standing there in his shirt and shorts.

"Cute boxers, Draco."

"Shut up." Draco flushed bright red.

'So adorable' thought Harry, the grinned as he set to work.

Coming to stand before Draco, Harry pushed the other boy onto the couch, then dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Wh-what are you doing? You're not supposed to come in direct contact with it!"

"With what, this?" Harry smirked as he gently nuzzled the other boy's cock. "I'm not. You're still wearing your boxers. Besides, you don't seem to minds."

It was true, Draco was obviously aroused, and becoming more so as he gazed at the boy kneeling between his thighs. He watched as the other boy smirked at him, then leaned down and nuzzled his groin again, before mouthing it over the fabric. Whimpering, Draco let his head tip back against the couch.

"What, do you like that?" Draco moaned in reply.

Harry smiled softly before setting to work.

"I won, you know."

"What?" Draco looked up at Harry, who was now cuddling with him as he recovered from his orgasm.

"I won. It took you 4 hours to get me to come -"

"Two and a half. The hour and a half I was gone doesn't count."

"Either way, I still won. It only took me an hour to get you in the mood, then another half to get you to come. An hour and a half."

"…Oh, shit."

"Yupp. You know what comes next."

Draco moaned, and turned his face into the other boy's chest to avoid facing reality.

"Draco?"

Groan.

"Umm, Draco, we should probably get going, before people start to wonder where we are."

"…I guess you're right."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Shut up, you prick."

Harry just grinned and left the room. Sighing, Draco waited a few moments before following.

"Hey, Harry, what's so important that you want to be at breakfast by 9:30 on a Sunday morning? You know we could have waited until ten, when everybody else was done," whined Ron, as the trio headed down to the Great Hall.

"You'll see when you get there," was Harry's only response.

"Harry, what are you up to?" worried Hermione.

Harry just grinned as he remembered.

"_A bet, you want to have a bet, Potter?" Draco was incredulous. _

"_Yeah, that's right," replied Harry. "So we can see who's really more turned on by the other."_

"_And what will the loser have to do?" Draco's interest was piqued._

_Harry stepped closer, and softly muttered the answer in Draco's ear._

_Draco's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You're on Potter!"_

"_Good." Harry turned to leave._

"_Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned back. "Better start writing your speech, cause you're going down!"_

_Harry just smiled and left, heading back to his dormitory._

"Come on, let's get a seat," announced Ron, as they entered the hall. It was packed full of students. "Blimey, it looks like the whole school's here. Hey, look over there! The ferret looks a bit fidgety. Wonder what's up with him?"

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, and smiled at the familiar blonde. A throat was cleared as the trio took their places at Gryffindor. The hall fell silent, and everybody turned to Draco, as he magically amplified his voice, and began walking away from the Slytherin table.

"I come before you today to announce that I have resigned my Bachelor hood." Many disappointed groans could be throughout the hallway, as most of the girls and some of the guys felt their dreams slipping away - Hermione included.

"'Moine?!" exclaimed Ron.

"What?! He's hot! A girl can appreciate that!"

Ron turned red, then appeared mollified as Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Harry certainly did not want to hear what it was. Not at all. Okay, so he was a little curious.

"I have recently lost my heart to one, who I believe is the only one who could ever be worthy of it," Draco continued. Few people seemed to notice how his eyes were fixed on the Potter boy, or how he seemed to be walking in Gryffindor's direction. "I have resigned myself on this day - finally screwed up the courage to confess my love - and I only that my humble self is found worthy of my one true love."

Draco came up to Harry and stood before him for a moment. The entire student body waited with baited breathe to see what would happen. "I confess my love to you, Harry James Potter, and pledge to you my mind, body and soul, given to you in love. My heart is yours to keep or break."

And with that, Draco leaned down, and kissed Harry full on the mouth. Breathlessly, Harry broke off the kiss, before turning back to his friends with a big grin on his face.

"Guys, I want you to meet my new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
